Petra Wolf
Petra Wolf (born Petra Beltz in 1980) is a supporting character in The IT Files. Petra is a mercenary who specializes in illusions and hypnosis, having been raised by stage magicians, and is a member of the Wolfbann Society. Transmoxide is one of Petra's drugs of choice, often using it in conjunction with a conversational induction technique. Biography Petra was born in Luneberg, Germany to a pair of stage magicians, her mother Eleonore Wolf. Petra's birth did arise with some controversy has her mother had only been fifteen at the time, running away from her home in Dresden to be with Petra's father. As a child Petra spent a great deal of time traveling with her parents across Europe, receiving private education from a hired tutor while also learning her parents' trade. Janine Radcliff was Petra's main friend during her youth, though she only lived in Germany for eight years. Hypnosis was a skill Petra began to learn when she was very young as well as escape techniques and optical illusions, smoke bombs one item she'd frequently practice with. By the time she'd begun going to public school Petra had learned enough to keep any possible bullies in check. After finishing school Petra began to travel Europe, looking to learn more techniques for hypnotism from reclusive masters, which led her to joining the Wolfbann Society after an encounter with Astrid Lorenz. Nadja Tolkien personally trained Petra in in the village Schattenjäger while also legally changing her surname to match her father's, having technically been born under her mother's maiden name of Beltz. Eventually Petra learned how to make Transmoxide and began to employ it in her induction techniques, at which point she moved to the United States to spend a few years getting an education from Yale University. Tiffany Cross was a fellow student who helped Petra learn English through the Yale Bridge organization. While earning a Master's Degree in Psychology Petra worked freelance as a hypnotherapist and actually made some powerful contacts in agencies such as the Federal Bureau of Investigation, practicing Humanistic Psychotherapy. At Janine's recommendation Parker Reich went to seek help from Petra after suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), and during her treatments the pair become friends, Petra also falling for her. During the same time Petra worked for an unknown employer to help discover any potential secrets Cyrus Vanholt was keeping from the public, hypnotizing Natalie Bishop and befriending her at the same time. Eventually when she had her degree Petra became a full-time mercenary, working in both Europe and North America. Perfume laced with Transmoxide became one of Petra's signature tricks. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 140 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 38D * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Unknown * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Drink: Mango Juice * Favorite Foods: Strawberries, Deviled Eggs, Crisp Bacon * Favorite Video Game: Street Fighter II Personal Items * Mauser C96, Personal Sidearm * NI Stinger, Secondary Sidearm * Transmoxide-laced Perfume * Smoke Bombs Relationships People marked with a © have an quick-induction trigger planted in their minds Family * Eleonore Wolf, Mother * Corina Wolf, Cousin Friends * Astrid Lorenz * Nadja Tolkien * Jasmin Tolkien * Tawny Choi © * Janine Radcliff © * Karin Wehner * Tiffany Cross © * Parker Reich © * Maeve McAlister * Natalie Bishop © * Mai Traviss * Lula McPherson Subjects * Sandy Vanholt © * Alannah Rakes © Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Befriending a Wolf * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall * The IT Files: Jelena's Hope * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Petra is based on wrestler Katarina Waters, better known as Katie Lea Burchill and Winter. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Wolfbann Society